usertendofandomcom-20200216-history
Super Mario Galaxy 3
'Super Mario World 5 Plus Sonic: Birthday Bash By Popple Koopa''System: Nintendo DS Release Date: 2008 Graphics: 3D Sidescroller' 'Story''' '' As Mario celebrates his birthday with everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom, he gets a present from Bowser. Bowser says that he has changed his ways and is not going to be evil anymore. Mario opens the gift. That's when he finds out the gift was a Bob-omb. It explodes and the smoke blocks out Bowser kidnapping Peach, Daisy, and Luigi. Mario eventually finds out and must go after him.' '''Enemies '' Goomba Paragoomba Koopa Troopa (Colors are Red, Green, Blue, and Gold) Paratroopa (Colors are Red, Green, Blue, and Gold) Spiny Lakitu Aqua Lakitu Fishin' Lakitu Piranha Plant Big Piranha Venus Fire Trap Ptooie Chargin' Chuck Baseball Boy Dry Bones Big Bones Dark Bones Dull Bones Red Bones Rex Dry Rex Clown Rex Dry Chuck Shy Guy Fly Guy Clown Guy Batty Tall Guy Fat Guy Fire Guy Thunder Guy Boo Guy Boom Guy Zeus Guy Dry Guy Hammer Bro Fire Bro Boomerang Bro Sledge Bro Fire Sumo Earthquake Jake Thwomp Thwimp Blaarg Bob-omb Big-omb Super Koopa Magikoopa Cheep Cheep Boss Bass Cheep Chomp Blooper Baby Blooper Bullet Bill Bill Blaster Boo Red Boo Blue Boo Big Boo Bigger Boo Fishin' Boo Blockhopper Chain Chomp Chainless Chomp Red Chain Chomp Red Chainless Chomp Dino Rhino Dino Torch Fang Freezie Pokey and more...' '''Items '' '''''Found in ? Boxes Coin (Note: Get 100 for a life) Blue Coin (Note: These are worth 5 coins) NEW! Silver Coin (Worth 10 coins) Super Mushroom Fire Flower Feather 1-Up Mushroom 3-Up Moon NEW! 5-Up Egg (Gives you five lives) NEW! 7-Up Sun (You can guess how many lives it gives you) Mega Mushroom Mini Mushroom Blue Koopa Shell (Note: You can also get a Blue Koopa Shelling by defeat a Blue Koopa Troopa or Blue Paratroopa) Hammer Bro Suit NEW! Boomerang Bro Suit (Makes you Boomerang Mario so you can throw Boomerangs. If a Boomerang hits you when coming back you will turn back into Super Mario) NEW! Chargin Chuck Suit (Makes you invincible only when dashing. You get to keep it until the rest of level or until you die. If you complete the level with this suit you will turn back into Super Mario when returning to level select) Yoshi (Note: Yoshi can't eat certain enimies like Boos, Spinys and more. Eating these enemies will make you lose Yoshi.) NEW! Birdo (Birdo is the same as Yoshi but can eat some enemies that Yoshi can't.) Star Yoshi Wings' '''Found around levels Triangle Block Trampoline Warp Pipe ? Switch ! Switch P Switch NEW! Silver Coin Switch (Makes silver coins appear) Skull Raft Red Berries Pink Berries Green Berries NEW! Gold Berries (Eat one to add 50 to your time) Rope Pulley Platform Rail Lift Block Train ...and many more' 'Levels''' '' There are 20 worlds, each with a boss, but only eight (The Koopalings and Bowser Jr) have the keys that give you access to the two final worlds. There is also a secret 21st world.' '''World 1: Mushroom Hills '' These levels are very simple. There are mostly Goombas and Koopa Troopas. Not to mention that Petey Piranha is the boss here. His castle is full of Ptooies and Rail Lifts. 1-1 Mushroom Hills 1 1-2 Mushroom Hills 2 1-3 Mushroom Hills 3 1-4 Petey Piranha's Castle Key: NONE' '''World 2: Circus Koopa '' Iggy now owns a circus and is the boss of this world. He also has his own castle inside this giant tent. There are lots of Clown Guys and Clown Rexes in this world. In Iggy's Castle there are lots of ropes and Skull Rafts. 2-1 Circus Koopa 1 2-2 Circus Koopa 2 2-3 Circus Koopa 3 2-4 Circus Koopa 4 2-5 Iggy's Castle Key: Circus Key' '''World 3: Donut Plains '' These levels are like world 1 but harder. There are lots of Chargin' Chucks and Baseball Boys. This is also the first world to have a ghost house with lots of Boos and Dry Bones. The Boss here is Goomboss. In his castle there are lots of Goombas and Triangle Blocks. 3-1 Donut Plains 1 3-2 Donut Plains 2 3-3 Donut Ghost House 3-4 Donut Plains 3 3-5 Donut Plains 4 3-6 Goomboss' Castle Key: NONE' '''World 4: Dry Dry Desert '' Lots of Pokeys and Blockhoppers. This also has a special level called Dry Dry Pyramid. This world also has a ghost house. Morton is the boss and has a castle full of Bullet Bills and Triangle Blocks. 4-1 Dry Dry Desert 1 4-2 Dry Dry Desert 2 4-3 Dry Dry Pyramid 4-4 Dry Dry Ghost House 4-5 Dry Dry Desert 3 4-6 Dry Dry Desert 4 4-7 Morton's Castle Key: Dry Dry Key' '''World 5: Thief's Tunnel '' Popple's tunnel that he has made himself. This world has two ghost houses. This world has lots of Shy Guys, Baseball Boys, and the new enemy Earthquake Jake, which love to hurt you using their earthquake shock waves. Popple'scCastle has a Skull Raft that takes you all the way to Popple's room. 5-1 Thief's Tunnel 1 5-2 Thief's Ghost House 1 5-3 Thief's Tunnel 2 5-4 Thief's Ghost House 2 5-5 Popple's Castle Key: NONE' '''World 6: Cheep Cheep Ocean '' This is the shortest world in the game and is full of swimming levels. The boss is Cheepskipper. There are lots of Cheep Cheeps and Bloopers in this world. Cheepskipper's Castle is also a swimming level but with lots of Spikes everywhere and Cheep Cheeps everywhere too. 6-1 Cheep Cheep Ocean 1 6-2 Cheep Cheep Ocean 2 6-3 Cheepskipper's Castle Key: NONE' World 7: Forest of Illusion 'Larry is the boss of this world. This world is full of Piranha Plants and Ptooies. There is one ghost house. Larry's Castle has Rail Lifts everywhere with lots of Ptooies.' '' '''7-1 Forest of Illusion 1' 7-2 Forest of Illusion 2 7-3 Forest of Illusion 3 7-4 Forest Ghost House 7-5 Forest of Illusion 4 7-6 Forest of Illusion 5 7-7 Larry's Castle Key: Forest Key' '''World 8: Chocolate Mountain '' Ludwig owns this world. There are lots of brown enemies like Goombas, Earthquake Jake, and others. There is also a special level called Chocolate Peak. There are two ghost houses. Ludwig's Castle is full of Skull Rafts and Earthquake Jakes. 8-1 Chocolate Mountain 1 8-2 Chocolate Mountain 2 8-3 Chocolate Ghost House 1 8-4 Chocolate Peak 8-5 Chocolate Mountain 3 8-6 Chocolate Ghost House 2 8-7 Chocolate Mountain 4 8-8 Ludwig's Castle Key: Chocolate Key' '''World 9: Blooper Sea '' A huge ocean with lots of Bloopers in these levels. The boss is Gooper Blooper. His castle is underwater and has lots of Bloopers and an Aqua Lakitu that will follow you for the whole Level 'til you get to Gooper Blooper. 9-1 Blooper Sea 1 9-2 Blooper Sea 2 9-3 Blooper Sea 3 9-4 Blooper Sea 4 9-5 Gooper Blooper's Castle Key: NONE' '''World 10: Wave Cave '' An underwater cave with Bloopers everywhere. The boss is Eely Mouth. His castle is full of Bloopers and Thwomps, so be very careful. 10-1 Wave Cave 1 10-2 Wave Cave 2 10-3 Wave Cave 3 10-4 Eely Mouth's Castle Key: None' '''World 11: Cookie Beach '' A beach with lots of rocks everywhere. There is one ghost house. The boss is Wendy. Her castle is full of ropes, Triangle Blocks, rocks, and many Chargin' Chucks. 11-1 Cookie Beach 1 11-2 Cookie Beach 2 11-3 Cookie Beach 3 11-4 Cookie Ghost House 11-5 Cookie Beach 4 11-6 Cookie Beach 5 11-7 Cookie Beach 6 11-8 Wendy's Castle Key: Cookie Key' '''World 12: Boo Woods '' A haunted forest that has Boos, Dry Bones, Dry Rexes, Dry Guys and Dry Chucks in every level. There are two ghost houses and a special level called Boo Mansion. The boss is King Boo. His castle has lots of Dry Rexes and Skull Rafts. 12-1 Boo Ghost House 1 12-2 Boo Woods 1 12-3 Boo Woods 2 12-4 Boo Mansion 12-5 Boo Woods 3 12-6 Boo Woods 4 12-7 Boo Ghost House 2 12-8 King Boo's Castle Key: NONE' '''World 13: Cheese Bridge '' A small but challenging world. The boss is the Amazing Flying Hammer Brother (that was unexpected). His castle has lots of Boomerang Bros, Fire Bros, and of course Hammer Bros. 13-1 Cheese Bridge 1 13-2 Cheese Bridge 2 13-3 Cheese Bridge 3 13-4 Amazing Flying Hammer Brother's Castle Key: NONE' '''World 14: Ice Dome '' A cave full of ice and snow and lots of levels with Freezies. The boss is Lemmy. His castle is full of lava and unmeltable yet slippery Ice. There are lots of Freezies, too. Don't worry. There is one Ghost House and a special level called Freezie Igloo. 14-1 Ice Dome 1 14-2 Freezie Igloo 14-3 Ice Dome 2 14-4 Ice Ghost House 14-5 Ice Dome 3 14-6 Lemmy's Castle Key: Freezie Key' '''World 15: Koopa Colosseum '' An abandoned sports arena where Roy's Castle is. He has lots of Chargin' Chucks, Baseball Boys, and Zeus Guys in these levels. His castle is mostly swinging on ropes and avoiding Baseball Boys. 15-1 Koopa Colosseum 1 15-2 Koopa Collosseum 2 15-3 Koopa Collosseum 3 15-4 Roy's Castle Key: Sports Key' '''World 16: Magic City '' An abandoned city that is no longer abandoned because Kamek has built his own castle there. There are two ghost houses. In Kamek's Castle there are Magikoopas that will follow you all the way to Kamek's room as well as a Block Train. 16-1 Magic City 1 16-2 Magic Ghost House 1 16-3 Magic City 2 16-4 Magic Ghost House 2 16-5 Magic City 3 16-6 Kamek's Castle Key: NONE' '''World 17: Doomship '' A ship floating in the air where Bowser Juinor has the last key to get access through the gate on the volcano on another island. There is one ghost house in this world. In Bowser Juinor's Castle there are Bullet Bills and Cannonballs getting shot in every direction. Can you make it to the end and get the last key? Note: If you find the secret path in Bowser Junior's Castle and defeat him in the secret room you will access the secret 21st world instead of Blaze Island. 17-1 Doomship 1 17-2 Doom Ghost House 17-3 Doomship 2 17-4 Doomship 3 17-5 Bowser Juinor's Castle Key: Key of Doom' '''World 18: Blaze Island '' A mysterious island with an unknown volcano. There is where the gate to saving the princess is. But first Mario must go through Czar Dragon. In this world there are lots of fire creatures like Fire Guy and Fire Sumo. In Czar Dragon's Castle there are Skull Rafts everywhere. Oh, and be careful of Fire Sumos. 18-1 Blaze Island 1 18-2 Blaze Island 2 18-3 Blaze Island 3 18-4 Blaze Island 4 18-5 Czar Dragon's Castle Key: All keys are collected' '''World 19: Mt. Koopa '' The top of a very hot volcano. This is where Bowser's Castle is. It is on a small island in the very middle of the hole full of ava. There are tqo ghost houses, a special level (Koopa Fortress), and levels full of Chargin' Chucks and Fire Sumos. In Bowser's Castle board the Block Train over lava. It is a VERY hard level. But the hardest part is defeating Bowser in his Clown Copter. 19-1 Mt. Koopa 1 19-2 Mt. Ghost House 1 19-3 Mt. Koopa 2 19-4 Mt. Koopa 3 19-5 Mt. Koopa 4 19-6 Mt. Koopa 5 19-7 Mt. Ghost House 2 19-8 Mt. Koopa 6 19-9 Koopa Fortress 19-10 Bowser's Castle. Key: All keys are collected' '''World 20: Volcano Valley '' After defeating Bowser, then hurling Bowser into the lava, it looks like Mario's adventure is over, but then Bowser comes back as a skeleton. He is now Dry Bowser. He takes your friends again when the lava sinks, revealing anothor world. This is the final world, and has levels full of lava- and fire-type enimies. There are three ghost houses and Dry Bowser's Castle is full of Dry Bones, Dry Chucks, Dry Rexes, Dry Guys, and fire-type enimies. To get to the end you must use the rail lifts. The final battle is against Dry Bowser in his Dry Copter. 20-1 Volcano Valley 1 20-2 Volcano Valley 2 20-3 Volcano Ghost House 1 20-4 Volcano Valley 3 20-5 Volcano Valley 4 20-6 Volcano Ghost House 2 20-7 Volcano Valley 5 20-8 Volcano Valley 6 20-9 Volcano Valley 7 20-10 Volcano Ghost House 3 20-11 Dry Bowser's Castle Key: All keys are collected' '''Ending '' Mario and Friends use the dynamite to destroy Mt. Koopa and Bowser's Castles and well... Bowser for that matter. But just before that happens the Koopalings and Bowser Junior use thier wands to turn Dry Bowser back to Normal Bowser. Bowser, the Koopalings, and Bowser Junior escape in a giant Clown Copter that Ludwig and Iggy made and fly away before the huge explosion. Mario and Friends return home and celebrate by finishing off Mario's birthday party. So everyone lives happily ever after. Well... everyone except the Koopas! THE END!' '''Secret World 21: Star Road '' Oh, I just remembered I needed to talk about- secret world 21. This is Star Road. These are very difficult levels. After completing this world you will be taken to World 20. There is no boss! 21-1 Star Road 1 21-2 Star Road 2 21-3 Star Road 3 21-4 Star Road 4 Key: All keys are collected' THE END. AND I MEAN IT THIS TIME!